Two Rivals
by Mariah2
Summary: Two Rivals


::::::I cannot take this anymore:::::::::  
  
We both fight with great strength. Blade against blade. Why can't one of us master one anothers strength.  
  
:::::::::I'm saying everything I've said before:::::::::  
  
I hate your guts.  
  
:::::::::All these words they make no sense  
  
I find bliss in ignorance:::::::::  
  
You annoy me in the way people think you are way better than I am. But they are all wrong.  
  
:::::::::Less I hear the less you'll say  
  
But you'll find that out anyway  
  
Just like before...:::::::::  
  
I will defeat you, like before. You ended up hurt, and I didn't.  
  
:::::::::Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge:::::::::  
  
You always say that you will defeat me....but your wrong.  
  
:::::::::And I'm about to break:::::::::  
  
I can't stand you.  
  
:::::::::I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break:::::::::  
  
Fight me now.  
  
:::::::::I find the answers aren't so clear:::::::::  
  
You took my ex-girl away from me.  
  
:::::::::Wish I could find a way to disappear:::::::::  
  
I should have never come back.  
  
:::::::::All these thoughts they make no sense:::::::::  
  
I need to leave.  
  
:::::::::I find bliss in ignorance:::::::::  
  
Why?  
  
:::::::::Nothing seems to go away:::::::::  
  
Its because of you.  
  
:::::::::Over and over again  
  
Just like before... :::::::::  
  
It was always like this.  
  
:::::::::Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge:::::::::  
  
Meet me in the field.  
  
:::::::::And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break:::::::::  
  
I'll prove that this time I'll be better.  
  
:::::::::Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
Break break break break break:::::::::  
  
We may be matched now, but just wait until we fight.  
  
:::::::::shut up when I'm talking to you  
  
shut up shut up shut up  
  
shut up when I'm talking to you  
  
shut up shut up shut up shut up  
  
I'm about to break:::::::::  
  
Blade for blade. Dodge for dodge we are equally matched. Scar for scar there is no turning back. Blood for blood it mixed with each slice. No giving up.  
  
:::::::::Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break:::::::::  
  
You got me.  
  
:::::::::I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break:::::::::  
  
I didn't see it coming. Holding my breathe I count the seconds until pain....  
  
:::::::::Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
break:::::::::  
  
Nothing... Look above me there you are... why can't you just kill me now?  
  
:::::::::I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
Break break break break break break:::::::::  
  
"When your better we will fight again." He cures me partsually with a potion.  
  
:::::::::shut up when I'm talking to you  
  
shut up shut up shut up  
  
shut up when I'm talking to you  
  
shut up shut up shut up shut up  
  
I'm about to break:::::::::  
  
"I hate your guts." Lying there in agany I await a jolt of pain to clear out of my head. You walk away.  
  
:::::::::Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
Everything you say to me  
  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
I need a little room to breathe  
  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
  
And I'm about to break:::::::::  
  
Is this what happened to you? I guess I deserve to await the pain to escape. I'm back at garden so I should see the Docter.  
  
Can you guess whos P.O.V it is? Should I continue? 


End file.
